


Mixing things up (Fran no. / Fran yes.)

by Swindled_Ink



Series: Tales of Fran [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fran is my baby, Fran needs love, Gen, I hope..., I love him, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow To Update, Suffering, Swearing, different scenarios, in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swindled_Ink/pseuds/Swindled_Ink
Summary: Different scenarios that Fran has influenced. I have a growing passion for Bel/Fran so be prepared for that. Slow updates because I have a life that needs to be managed nearly 24/7.Please leave a comment and kudos. I need them to live :D1. Tokyo Ghoul crossover





	1. Tokyo Ghoul crossover

 

Because I'm an idiot, I accidently deleted this fic's predecessor. Oops... The second chapter for this is going to be much longer than this one. I'm about a third through it so it will be updated soon. Yes, I am still working on my Skull fic but I've hit a small writer's block so I'm going back to it later. I might come back and edit this chapter some day, perhaps flesh it out a bit more idk.

Don't forget to click the kudos button and leave a comment below. If you want to see something tell me in the comments and I'll see what I can do. No yaoi though! Sorry.

* * *

 

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission but, as always, something went wrong. The first sign something was off was the amount of people that were in the underground base, a small skeleton crew were the only signs of life the Varia had come across so far.

The second sign really should have been a bigger warning, but this was the mafia, and a few bloodstains here and there weren’t unusual.

The incredibly damaged walls were the third sign, by now they should have had ample clues to discover what was being experimented on. No. The Varia continued down the long hallways, not glancing Fran’s way when he tensed, prepared to fight.

This brought us to where they are now, facing down a trio of feral ghouls that were escaped experiments. Warning bells were ringing Fran’s my mind; something big was going to happen soon.

“Why the fuck aren’t they dead already!” Xanxus roared as he sliced off the lead ghoul’s hand for the fifth time.

Squalo and Belphegor rushed the male ghoul but got caught by his kagune. “Damnit!” Lussuria uncharacteristically swore. _Then again, three deadly ghouls were enough of a reason_ , Fran thought worriedly. He sliced through the malformed ghoul’s leg with a mist-created blade. Levi was lying unconscious on the floor by his feet, so Fran couldn’t move far without opening the Lightning up to attack.

Squalo had managed to get free somehow and was helping Belphegor when the ghoul Xanxus and Lussuria were still fighting screeched loudly. _Shit_ , Fran thought as he stumbled back from fright. He recognised the call; Reinforcements, but for the ghouls. “Well,” Bel chuckled psychotically, “This is going to be fun.”

Six more malformed ghouls stepped out of the dark corridor, kagune poised for attack. Another screech came from the lead ghoul and they charged towards the awaiting Varia, weapons clashing against each other with a spectacular lightshow. Flames did a bit more damage than normal weapons, but nothing compared to the government’s weapons that were given to the CCG. It was no surprise they were losing, but it was still shocking when all the Varia minus Fran were captured.

The ghouls hadn’t eaten them yet, but were eyeing them hungrily, probably waiting for a sign they could from the only female-looking ghoul that was there. Five of the ghouls surrounded Fran and with a sigh, he prepared himself to reveal a well-hidden secret about himself. “Sempai’s,” Fran began, hand wreathed in darkening mist flames, “Don’t freak out.” With the warning out of the way, although it greatly confused the others, Fran pulled his ghoul mask out from thin air and put it over his face.

“ **Now, prepare to die for harming my family** ,” Fran whispered menacingly. His rinkaku exploded from his back, two fluid-moving spikes with needle-like splinters covering them.

Fran was a blur as he sank his kagune into the neck of the ghoul in front of him. Chains made of distorted mist flames wrapped around the next two ghouls, dragging them towards him effortlessly. He ruthlessly gutted him, large amounts of blood spraying all over his Varia uniform. Fran painted a grisly visage as he turned towards the last two ghouls circling him, blood a primary colour on his uniform and kagune raised threateningly.

Fran was silent, the masks eyeholes glowing eerily, as he walked towards the confused ghouls. At the last minute, they tried to rush him in fear, but were dispatched with a flick of him kagune. He turned towards the four ghouls surrounding his famiglia, “ **Who’s next?** ”

The ghouls shifted, feral instincts making them nervous of the new ghoul. It was, astonishingly, the female-looking ghoul who snapped first and attacked him. Fran met it blow for blow, kagune and chains fending it off easily. The ghoul stumbled, and Fran took advantage, dark mist flames punching though its heart, and kagune piercing its forehead. Misted-over eyes gazed blankly at the ceiling as Fran stepped over the body, a dark smile hidden under his mask.

The remaining feral ghouls were in chaos, torn between fight and flight instincts. The Varia were frozen in shock as Fran took on the two remaining ghouls, killing the first one easily. “ **You little shit!** ” Fran snarled, ghoul instincts finally taking over, as the last ghoul got a lucky hit in.

The ghoul hissed, kagune thrashing behind him and swiped at Fran’s shoulder. He sidestepped and kicked at the ghoul’s back, making it stumble into the ground. Fran wasted no time in killing the pesky fighter, spikes piercing the struggling ghoul. He turned around kagune dripping blood and crouched down beside Levi.

“You,” Squalo began white-faced, “You’re The Doctor.”

Fran backed away from the awakening lightning officer and sat cross-legged in front of the Varia warily. “ **I am**.” Fran confirmed, “ **But I would never hurt you. After all, you’re my reason.** ”

The group collectively gaped. To have a ghoul, especially one as powerful as Fran, have you as their reason to pretend to be human, was something significant. It was like placing a part of their soul in the hands of that person/s.

Fran pulled off his mask and looked at it with mixed emotions. It was shaped like a plague mask (Earning his name), and made from a hardy black leather. The feature he was most proud of was the eyes; They had lenses in the shape of goggles and glowed a haunting emerald green when it was in use. “I never wanted to be a ghoul you known. It was just the luck of the draw that I became one.”

Belphegor seemed to come to his senses and cackled, “Shishishi, Froggy’s been holding back.”

“I’m guessing you’re going to get rid of me now, aren’t you?” Fran stated unhappily, but ready to comply.

Xanxus looked furious at that, “Never, trash. Being a ghoul doesn’t mean shit. Not you anyway.”

“Even though I am an SS class ghoul that can kill you at any moment?” Fran asked, hope beginning to spark in his widening eyes.

Lussuria shook himself out of the trance he had unwittingly fallen in, “You’re still Fran, just with a side we didn’t know about.”

“If Boss-Sama is fine with it, then so am I.” Levi announced, adoration thick in his voice.

Fran stood up but stayed a cautionary distance away from the others. “Come here, trash.” Xanxus commanded. He slowly walked over to the Wrath flame holder. “Stay.” Xanxus ordered as he placed him next to Belphegor who latched on to him immediately.

“Silly kouhai, you’re _mine_.” The prince said possessively.

Fran smiled slightly in relief and leant into the Storm as the Varia went to report to the Decimo, “I know.”

 

Omake:

The Varia had the day off and were currently gathered in the lounge watching a documentary on sharks; It was Squalo’s turn to choose. Fran was lying half-asleep in Belphegor’s embrace when the Storm shifted, making him whine. “My little affectionate kouhai.” Belphegor said as he moved into a sitting position, “You cannot sleep the whole day away.”

Fran pouted and shuffled into Bel’s lap, “I could!”

Belphegor chuckled, “But there’s much better things to do instead.”

“Really,” Fran said with a smirk. “How about this then?” He leant forward and captured Belphegor in a heated kiss. Belphegor groaned into his mouth and suddenly flipped their positions, leaving Fran at his mercy. Fran tried to grind upwards but was held in place by Belphegor.

“Dio Mio!” Squalo shouted when they became louder, “Get a room you two!”

Lussuria was busy snapping photos, “Don’t be a spoilsport Squ-Chan, I think they’re adorable.”

Belphegor growled when he was interrupted, halting his movements on Fran. “How about you leave then.”

“And miss the documentary on my precious sharks? Hell no.” Squalo argued vehemently.

Fran, who was left unattended became frustrated when Belphegor’s attention didn’t turn back to him. His eyes bled into red on black and his rinkaku burst out, gaining everyone’s attention. “Everyone. Out. Now!” He said, looking demonic.

Squalo grumbled but relented, “You better not have sex on the couch. Come, Lussuria.”

“Coming, Squ-Chan!” Lussuria chimed as he took a few more pictures before shutting the door behind them.

Fran retracted his ghoul features and whined at his lover, “Come _on_.”

“Shishishi, needy Froggy?” Belphegor laughed.

Fran half-glared, half-pouted, “Yes, now come help me.”

Belphegor gave Fran a sultry smile and kissed him senseless, “Of course.”

 

Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos for me to find. I love them~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor finds Fran super early.

So sorry this took so long! I just had absolutely no ideas until this came along. Bel was around eight when he joined the Varia so that's what I started on.

* * *

 

Fran 6, Bel 8.

Belphegor was slinking through a seedy-looking alleyway when he feels active Mist Flames brush against his Storm Flames and pauses because there wasn’t supposed to a Mist guardian this bastardo’s apartment. He muttered a few curse words and headed in the direction the Mist Flames were coming from; there was no point in trying to assassinate the target until the Mist was taken care of.

The closer the Storm got to the origin of the Flames, and further away from his target’s apartment, the more excited he became. It became glaringly obvious that the Mist wasn’t with the target, not to mention that the Flames felt very young for a Mafiosi. _Was this a newly activated Mist he stumbled across?_ Belphegor chuckled at the thought. A few more twists and turns through dark alleyways was all it took to find the Mist, and Belphegor was shocked. He watched the Mist through the cover of shadows and was delighted at the potential he saw.

A teal-haired child with eerily matching eyes was staring down a woman who looked to be his mother considering the similar looks. The hair was unique though, Belphegor realized, and there were small triangle marks at the corner of the child’s eyes in a fashion like Mammon’s. _How interesting_. A snarl broke through the Varia officer’s thoughts and he returned his attention to the showdown.

“I knew I should have gotten rid of you,” The woman growled, “you demon child!”

The fledgling Mist rolled his eyes apathetically, “How very sweet of you to say mother. Any last words before I kill you?”

There was an abusive parent in the mix then, Belphegor grinned creepily, the detour was certainly providing entertainment.

The woman spat at the child from where she was made to kneel, “I hope you rot in hell you rotten child.”

“Of course, mother,” The Mist gave a bloodthirsty grin, “Where else would I go? But rotting, well I wouldn’t say that.” His eyes flashed indigo and the barbed wire wrapped around the pathetic woman dug into her. “I’ll see you there, mother!”

The irritating woman shrieked as the wire sliced through her body, brutally tearing arteries, and blood soaked the filthy ground. Very quickly, her shrieks turned into pained moans and sluggish wails. Belphegor giggled in delight as he watched the Mist’s mother bleed out quickly and stepped out of the shadows once the Mist finished playing with her.

“I wondered how long you were going to stay there,” The Mist commented as he turned around to watch the blonde-haired male.

Belphegor cackled, “How could you tell little Mist?”

“Mist? Is that what these flames are?” The child asked curiously, “And I sensed you a block away.”

The Storm leant against the wall and beckoned the little Mist over, “You truly don’t know what your Flames are?”

The child gave him a glare, “I wouldn’t be asking if I did, would I.”

“I like you,” Belphegor decided and watched the Mist roll his eyes.

“Is that supposed to make me feel honoured or something?”

The Varia Storm held out his hand to the Mist, “Come with me and I’ll teach you everything you want to know.”

“My mum told me not to go with strangers,” The child said mockingly as he slipped his hand into Belphegor’s, “She’s dead though so who cares about what she says.”

“Shishishi,” Belphegor laughed, “What’s your name Mist?”

Fran gave him a _look_ , “Aren’t you supposed to ask me that first. It’s Fran. You?”

“Prince Belphegor,” The Storm stated proudly.

“Prince of what?” Fran deadpanned.

Belphegor smirked, “Everything.”

Fran nodded his head decisively, “From now on I’ll call you prince of nothing.”

“Ka-ching!”

XXXXXX

Belphegor led Fran to the safehouse he was currently staying in. He would be able to stay there without worrying about the Varia finding him since it was his private safehouse that he conveniently forgot to mention to the others. “You’ll be staying here,” Bel motioned towards the house they were approaching. “Nobody else knows about it so you’ll be safe from the people I work with.”

“You work with people,” Fran deadpanned. “Just how do they deal with you every day?”

The prince frowned, “Shut it frog.”

Fran brushed him off and looked around the interior of the rather large house, “So what do you want from me?”

“I’m going to help you learn to control your Flames,” Bel explained. “In return, when the time comes I want you to join the group I work with.”

“Which is?” Fran asked frustrated. “I’m assuming you’re in the mafia.”

Belphegor grinned, “How very astute of you frog. I work for the Varia, who in turn works for Vongola.”

“Vongola,” Fran spoke thoughtfully. “Clam. They basically rule the mafia do they not? I’ve heard stories of them.”

“Shishishi, correct.”

“You want _me_ to join one of the most powerful mafia groups in the world,” Fran deadpanned.

The prince shrugged, “With your Flames active it’s only a matter of time before you get pulled into our world. Considering how much potential you have, you could easily bond with a Sky.”

“Are you going to explain these Flames anytime soon?”

Belphegor sat on a plush sofa and motioned for Fran to do the same. “Don’t interrupt or I won’t continue informing you.”

“Alright,” Fran agreed.

“In the mafia,” Bel began. “There are people who have a power called Dying Will Flames. This power is passed on through blood although there are theories that everyone has some amount of Flames in them. Flames are activated when the person nearly dies, hence the name.”

Fran raised his hand and waited for Belphegor to nod at him, “Are you telling me that people named the power we have _Dying Will Flames_ because that’s literally what they do?”

“Well,” Bel hedged. “Yes?”

“Nobody thought to name them something more inconspicuous?” Fran exclaimed.

Bel shrugged, “Don’t ask me why they named it this. Anyway, there are seven types of Flames, each corresponding with types of weather. They are called Sun, Storm, Lightening, Rain, Cloud, Mist, and Sky. People with Sky Flames are considered royalty because that type is very rare.”

“So, I have Mist Flames from what you said?” Fran was confused.

“Yes,” The Storm confirmed. “Each Flame type has a unique ability; Sky is Harmony, Storm is Disintegration, Rain is Tranquillity, Sun is Activation, Lightening is Hardening, Cloud is Propagation, and Mist is Construction. Those illusions you were using are called constructions.”

Fran nodded, “You have red coloured Flames but mine are purple. Is that because we have different Flame types?”

“You saw me using Flames?” Belphegor asked surprised.

The Mist smirked, “I’ve been following you for two days now. I saw you using them.”

“Two _days_ ,” Bel choked.

“Well yeah,” Fran tacked on. “I killed my mother near you to get your attention.”

“Ruthless frog,” The prince said stunned.

Fran twiddled his fingers, “Can we get back to the Flames now.”

Belphegor rolled his eyes but continued the long explanation.

XXXXXX

Xanxus watched his young Storm guardian carefully after he returned from the mission he assigned him. He was, how to put this, calmer in a way. “Shark trash,” The Sky barked, “Get me the brat’s mission report.”

His Rain tossed him a thin file from where he was sorting through paperwork, “You noticed it too then Boss.”

“Has he mentioned anything to you?” Xanxus asked offhandedly as he rifled through the report with a sharp eye.

Squalo shook his head, “Nothing out of the ordinary. The others haven’t mentioned anything either.”

“Fetch the brat for me,” The Wrath ordered and smirked as the swordsman gave an aggrieved sigh before exiting his office.

The file didn’t reveal any information he didn’t already know, Xanxus frowned. Storm flames heading his way made him look up with an expressionless face and he watched the self-proclaimed prince sit down in the chair in front of his desk. “You wanted to see me?” Belphegor asked with a large grin, “Another mission perhaps?”

“No,” Xanxus responded slowly, “I want to know more about your last mission.”

The eight-year-old tensed minutely but attempted to relax, “What about it?”

“Did you find anything you didn’t report?” Xanxus questioned with narrow eyes. Belphegor looked confused which he supposed was a good sign. Sometimes you just can’t tell with this brat.

The Storm gave his signature grin, “Would I have any reason to lie?”

Honestly, Xanxus had no idea, “That’s what I want to know brat.”

“Everything is in the report,” Belphegor concluded without hesitation.

Xanxus pinched the bridge of his nose, “Whatever. You can go now, I think Luss wanted you.”

“Shishishi, bye Commander!” The Storm called out.

Xanxus reclined in his chair and threw an arm over his eyes, the brat was definitely hiding something. God damnit. His Rain gave him an odd glance when he returned, “You find out anything?”

“Just keep an eye on him,” Xanxus waved an arm in the swordsman’s direction, “He’s probably hiding that he killed more people than we wanted.” Squalo raised an eyebrow but refrained from saying anything. “Get me some of that new wine we received,” Xanxus commanded Squalo.

His Rain began flailing around comically, “Voi! I’m not an errand boy boss!”

XXXXXX Fran 10, Bel 12.

An annoying noise woke Fran up and he groaned before rolling over and blindly trying to hit the snooze button on the thrice-damned alarm clock. The noises stopped, and he gave a sigh as he sat up, white covers pooling around his waist. Fran yawned, slipping out of bed and shuffling over to the closet to change. A sky-blue shirt and white shorts were tossed on and his pyjamas were thrown in the direction of the laundry basket. It was easily recognizable that Fran was _not_ a morning person.

Fran stumbled into the small kitchen and grabbed an apple before sitting down on the couch. With a moment’s hesitation, he picked up the inconspicuous, black phone and fiddled with it as he ate the fruit. Once the apple was devoured, core and all, Fran opened the phone and called the only number that was saved. The phone rang twice before it was picked up and a cheerful ‘Froggy!’ came through the line.

“Bel-sempai,” Fran acknowledged with an uncharacteristic smile.

“What does the froggy need?” Belphegor asked.

Fran bit his lip, “I’m running out of things to learn. My illusions are way better than before and I’m getting bored.”

“Mission time then?” Belphegor said delightedly.

“Is there anything interesting available?” Fran questioned shrewdly.

Unseen by Fran, the Storm pouted, “I always have something entertaining.”

“Your idea of entertainment is vastly different from mine sempai,” Fran reminded the prince.

“Semantics,” Belphegor airily said. “But I’ll send you a plane ticket in a few days. We’ll meet up in France.”

Fran raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that a bit fair away from your usual hunting ground?”

“A change in environment is nice once in a while,” Bel argued. “I’ll see you soon froggy!”

“Bye Bel-sempai,” Fran said and listened to the dial tone beep.

XXXXXX Fran 13, Bel 15.

Belphegor was curled up in his bed when he called his precious Mist. “Bel-sempai?” Fran said in a worried tone as he picked up the phone.

“Xanxus is gone,” Bel managed to choke out while tears fell down his face.

There was a period of silence over the line as the Mist registered the information. “Where are you right now?” Fran asked, and the sound of papers being shuffled started up. “I can be in Italy in a few hours.”

“No,” Belphegor murmured, “I don’t want the CEDEF or Vongola to catch onto you right now.”

“We can meet up somewhere else then,” Fran said firmly, “I’m not leaving you by yourself.”

The Storm tried to smile, “There are other guardians besides me you know.”

“And how many of them are going to distance themselves while they mourn?” His Mist argued. “From what you’ve told me, I would have to say all of them.”

Bel sighed, “What do you have in mind then?”

“I can be on a flight to Japan, America, or England once I’m packed,” Fran muttered as he looked over plane tickets, “I know that Vongola likes Japan for some weird reason and America has those annoying TSA’s that I want to kill. We’ll go to England.”

“England then,” Belphegor wiped away his tears, “Where is our meeting spot?”

Fran let out a breath of air, “Don’t bother. I got us both tickets, I’ll send yours to your phone before I leave.”

Bel hauled himself off the bed and searched for his suitcase, “See you soon.”

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Fran warned, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The phone bleeped as he hung up and as he began throwing clothes in the suitcase, it pinged and showed the ticket Fran sent him. A first-class ticket to England on a plane that was going to leave in three hours. The suitcase was zipped up and Bel threw a warm jacket on, it was time to go. Ignoring the questions Squalo and Lussuria asked him, Belphegor retrieved the keys to his motorcycle and left the Varia mansion. _Getting out of Italy would be good for him_ , Bel decided as he sped towards the airport. 

XXXXXX

Fran was lounging against a pillar when the airport announced Belphegor’s flight had arrived. He sighed and dumped his empty coffee cup into a nearby bin before heading over to the arrivals zone. A sombre aura surrounded him as he waited for the self-proclaimed prince to get through customs and baggage. Not that it would take long, considering the Varia supposedly had high-ranking passports or something.

It had stunned him when his phone began ringing right before he was about to go to bed. They had spoken only two days ago and wished Bel luck on the coup. Something instinctively told him that whatever happened wasn’t good news. Icy cold tendrils of fear had slithered through his veins when Belphegor had spoken. Although he himself wasn’t bonded to a Sky, he’d heard too many horror stories about what happened to Guardian’s who lost their Sky that he didn’t want his sempai to be alone. Which led to him waiting for the Storm in a crowded airport at one in the morning and running on four hours of sleep.

A shadow towered over Fran making him look up and _god_ , he was so freaking glad that he made Belphegor come to him. The Storm had deep bags under his eyes and bandages littered the skin that was showing. “Hey sempai,” Fran spoke cautiously, unsure of his friend’s mental state.

“Froggy,” Belphegor croaked and collapsed on top of the Mist.

Fran panicked for a minute before realising that Bel had simply fainted. Which wasn’t good per say, but it was better than having a serious injury. “Is your companion okay?” A concerned staff member asked.

“Yeah,” Fran answered blankly, “He just came back from a funeral. Very emotionally draining.”

The staff member nodded, “Is there anything you need help with? I can get you a wheelchair for him if you want.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Fran said and shooed onlookers away with a simple illusion. “Come on sempai,” he murmured and levitated him with the help of his Flames.

Fran collected the crimson suitcase Bel had dropped and shifted them to the hotel room he had booked for the two of them. The luggage was forgotten in a corner to be moved later, he’d sort it out after he put Bel in bed. The Storm’s unusually fragile form was gently placed on the white sheets that highlighted his terrible physical condition.

“Pleasant dreams sempai,” Fran whispered as he threw the covers on a partially undressed Belphegor.

The Mist’s own condition was beginning to catch up with him and he shrugged off his jacket, shoes and jeans. The lights were switched off and Fran snuggled under the covers of the adjacent bed, dressed in just his thin shirt and boxers. He’d deal with everything in the morning, for now, he would sleep.

XXXXXX

It had been nearly a week since Bel had arrived in England, and he was slowly becoming better. The bags under his eyes had lightened a great deal, he had put on some weight, and he was smiling again. Not all the time and sometimes it wasn’t a true smile, but Fran was pleased by the progress he made with his friend.

“Bel your phone keeps ringing!” Fran shouted. “Are you going to answer them or not?”

The Storm came out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, “I was in the shower froggy.”

“Talk to them,” Fran urged. “They’re probably worried about you, yeah.”

“Whatever,” Bel tousled his friend’s hair, “I’ll call them myself okay?” He grabbed the phone from the dresser and dialled Squalo’s number at Fran’s pointed glare.

“Bel?” Came through the phone startling the two of them.

He turned off speaker mode and put the phone to his ear, “Hey boss.”

“Voi! Where the hell have you been you little brat!” Squalo yelled through the line, “Do you have any idea how worried we were?”

Bel shuffled on his feet, “Sorry. I’ll come back today.”

“Where are you?” The Rain asked, calmer than before.

“I might have taken a flight to England?” Belphegor bit his lip.

Squalo was not impressed, “Are you asking me or telling me brat.”        

“Telling,” Belphegor sulked. “I didn’t want CEDEF lurking around.”

“Just be back by tomorrow,” Squalo ordered, the fight draining from him.

Bel nodded, “Yes boss.”

A click was heard to signal Squalo had hung up. “You’re leaving then?” Fran asked with a sigh.

“I can’t stay with you forever,” Bel reasoned as he went around the room to find his clothing.

Fran blinked in acceptance, “Don’t do anything stupid then sempai.”

“Excuse me,” Belphegor rounded on Fran, “When have I ever?”

The Mist raised his eyes upwards, “There was that time in China with the Triads, the civilian that almost escaped, the TSA’s in America-“

“Ka-ching!” Bel warned, “I get the idea.”

It didn’t take long for his case to be packed with Fran’s help and as he was getting ready to leave, Bel turned to his companion. “I know you weren’t expecting anything this year,” He started off, “But happy birthday frog.” A perfectly wrapped blue box was gifted to Fran and before his kouhai could say anything, the Storm grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the hotel suite.

Fran turned the box around in his hands with a smile and unravelled the silver ribbon that held the paper together. A velvet box was revealed and when he opened it he saw a shining silver ring nestled in the centre of the box. A closer inspection of the ring let Fran see the inscription on the ring and he sat on the bed. “Idiot prince,” Fran murmured fondly.

The inscription read; _Prince’s frog_.

XXXXXX Fran 15, Bel 17.

It was a peaceful day at the Varia mansion, something that was a rarity and appreciated vastly. Of course, the silence was predictably with the arrival of an unknown person at their mansion. The person was obviously Flame-aware and was quite powerful if their Flames were to be believed. Said person knocked on their door once more, “Hey, come and greet me instead of being perverts.”

“What do you want to do boss?” Levi asked eagerly as he fingered one of his parabola’s, “I can fry him for you.”

Xanxus grunted, “Let the trash in and see what he wants.”

“This guy is obviously suicidal if he’s trying to attack us,” Squalo boasted as he took measured steps to the mansion’s doors where he threw them open with a loud bang.

The male had his hand poised to knock again but quickly put it back down. “I see he wasn’t lying then,” he said amusedly. “You really do look like a grandpa.”

“Voi!” Squalo spluttered incomprehensively. “What did you just say!”

“My apologies,” The male said with a quirk of his lips. “My name is Fran. I’m here to see Bel.”

Lussuria turned around the corner, “What’s all this ruckus about?” He spotted Fran and cooed, “Bel-chan was right! You really are adorable.”

“Is Belphegor here?” Fran asked with a blush.

Xanxus snorted, “Prince trash! Someone’s here!”

Rapid footsteps were heard above them and Belphegor quickly appeared and launched himself at Fran. “Froggy!”

The Varia, sans Lussuria, were shocked at the Storm’s radically different attitude. “Voi! Are you dating or what?” Squalo yelled in confusion.

“Sleeping with a fake prince,” Fran said. “That’s disgusting.”

Belphegor stabbed a knife into Fran, “What have I said about calling me that!”

“Ow senpai,” Fran deadpanned before disappearing in front of the Varia’s eyes.

Fran reappeared by Lussuria holding some pocky that he had stolen from the kitchen. “Must you stab me senpai.”

“Shishishi,” Belphegor chuckled. “It wasn’t you in the first place.”

Fran pouted, “Mean.”

“Hold on,” Levi burst out. “Why the hell aren’t we frying him.”

“Xanxus thinks I might be a good Mist for him,” Fran breezily replied.

Belphegor went over and leant on his kouhai’s shoulders. “I love it when you do your mindreading trick.”

“Really senpai,” Fran crooned. He watched with hidden delight as Bel shuddered; It was so much fun to rile up the prince.

“Enough with the flirting trash,” Xanxus snarled. “I’m already harmonized with a Mist, what makes you think I would say that.”

Fran raised an eyebrow, “You and the Mist Arcobaleno never harmonized. You can’t because of the pacifier.”

“You know about the Arcobaleno curse,” Lussuria gaped.

Fran gave the Varia and odd stare, “Doesn’t everybody.”

“You know what he meant brat,” Squalo growled. “How do you know this much about us!”

The Mist took a long glance at Belphegor, “Yes, I wonder how.”

“I like you trash,” The Wrath decided suddenly.

“I know,” Fran grinned. “Going to harmonize with me?”

Belphegor pushed Fran towards his Sky, “Go on.”

“Harmonizing is a serious thing!” Levi panicked. “You can’t just do this so suddenly!”

Xanxus met Fran halfway and stretched out his hand whilst flaring his Flames. “You think you’re Quality, trash?”

“Always,” Fran purred and connected their hands.

A rush of Flames engulfed the foyer of the Varia Mansion and everyone could feel the strength of both Flame users. The Flames left as soon as they came and in the middle of the room was Xanxus, almost Flame drunk, holding a completely trashed Fran.

“Get a room ready for the Mist trash,” Xanxus ordered as he handed his new guardian to Lussuria.

Squalo walked out of the room muttering under his breath, dragging a stunned Levi with him. “Does it feel good?” Belphegor asked Fran.

The Mist looked utterly debauched under the strength of his Sky’s Flames; Pupils blown wide, tousled hair, and a drunk air about him. “Better than what you told me,” He slurred.

“Shishishi,” Belphegor chuckled. “Welcome to the Varia Froggy!”

Omake

Levi walked into the kitchen and screeched, “I knew you were dating!”

Fran looked up from where he was sitting on the counter, “Didn’t everybody know that?”

“Shut up Levi!” Squalo shouted as he grabbed a wine bottle. “How dumb are you!”

Levi stammered, “But look at them.”

Squalo looked at Fran and Belphegor, “What?”

“They’re dating!” Levi yelled.

“Obviously you moron,” Squalo said. “They’ve been dating for a year already!”

Levi stared dumbstruck as Squalo exited the kitchen and watched motionlessly as the two continued making out on the counter. “But…”

END

* * *

Please leave a kudos and comment~

 


End file.
